If B(at)man Was Late Getting His Plane
by CeruleanSalamandastron
Summary: If B@man was late getting his plane, who would save Robin? Why the adorably stalwart young Goku! Slight TeamFourStar take on DB, and HMB as well. Kamehameha's as well. Probably will be short. Sorry, lame title is lame, may be changed later.


"I've got rogues on the rooftops, rogues in the streets, rogues in the sewers... I've got hostages dressed up as rogues and rogues dressed up as hostages! I mean, face it! Batman couldn't get through even if he tried! It's literally impossible! I have thought of every single..."

BOOM!

A little black-haired kid flew in riding a yellow cloud. "Sorry I blew up some people," he waved cheerily, "But the Kamehameha Wave was the only way to get in."

Sweet Tooth just gaped at the kid, wearing only an orange jumpsuit and a red pole tied to his back. "Who...are you..?" he spluttered.

"My name's Goku," the kid said, hopping down from the cloud and offering his hand to shake. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, noticing Robin tied up being held by the Scarecrow. "Did you kidnap that guy?" he asked raising his fist. The villains, not knowing what was coming to them, did not quake or tremble at the sight.

But they should have.

Goku shouted four words, leaving one afterimage behind right after he did. "THAT'S." Candy slumped to the ground. "NOT." Catwoman and Scarecrow did, too. "VERY." The rest of the henchmen slumped to the ground, leaving Goku to appear in front of Sweet Tooth. "Nice," he murmured, and tapped the villain's head with one finger.

Sweet Tooth saw a tail sticking out from the kid's lower back, and everything went black.

When he woke up, he was the one tied up, and Goku was greeting Robin.

"I'm Goku. Who are you?"

"What is that thing?" Robin asked, pointing to the yellow cloud.

"That's the Flying Nimbus. It comes when I call and it's really fast." Goku explained. "But only those with pure hearts can ride it. Try to hop on," he invited, and hesitantly, Robin stepped on. It held his weight, even though he looked like he thought he would fall at any second. Goku laughed. "You've been very good, I see. After I take care of these bullies I'll show you some of the tricks it can do."

Robin nodded. "Can I help?" he asked, stepping off the Nimbus with more caution than he had used stepping on.

"Okay," Goku said, ripping the caramel off of an apple and eating it whole. He licked the caramel, then spit it out. "Ptew!" He made a face. "Are you sure you like to fight? This one's going to be a doozy!"

"Yeah, kindof notreally," Robin said. "But at least we can see. There's a full moon tonight."

Goku stood stock-still. "A f-f-full moon?" He said.

Sweet Tooth smiled to himself. He could use this against the kid. He continued faking sleep while he was still unnoticed.

"Yes," continued Robin eagerly. "Finally, I can see in the nighttime! Usually when I'm out with B man, I can't see cuz it's dark, but now since there's a moon..." he trailed off when he noticed Goku was shaking. "What's wrong?"

"Th-th-there's a monster," Goku stammered. "It comes out during the full moon. But I usually sleep through everything. The monster killed my grandpa," he whispered conspiratorially.

A chill went down Sweet Tooth's spine. The kid's tail was still there! He was filled with a sense of foreboding, and the sight of his unconscious guards made it ten times worse. He tried to scoot toward the door, but was caught by Robin.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

Sweet Tooth chuckled. "To find somewhere safe to hole up. Remember my Nuclear Warhead is still coming to blow up the city."

Robin sucked in his breath. "Oh ya, I forgot about that. I have no idea how to get rid of that thing." Goku looked up, smiling. "I could use another Kamehameha. Where is it?"

Sweet Tooth smiled. "Up over there," he said, and pointed up over to the southeast. He wanted to see whether this kid could actually get rid of it. Probably not, but it'd be funny to see him try.

"Okay." Goku said, and got into a fighting stance. He brought his hands, rigid, across from each other, and facing the opposite way, bent, to his right side. "Kaaaaaaahh," he said, his voice hard and determined. Sweet Tooth sniggered in his head. Goku was convinced that this little act of his was actually going to get rid of the Nuclear Warhead.

Goku brought his hands together. "Maaaaaaaaay," he continued, bringing them to his side. "Haaaaaaaaaah," he continued, and a small blue globe of light flickered in his hands. Sweet Tooth felt sweat drip down his back for the first time tonight.

"Maaaaaaaay," the spiky-haired boy brought his hands in front of him, aiming.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" he yelled, and a beam of blue light shot out from between his hands, soaring towards the Nuclear Warhead. After it collided, the sky turned bright. Goku turned to Robin.

"From the logic of my series, the blast will carry it a safe distance from Earth, then explode."


End file.
